Rayuzs Jouney - Trying To Find The Truth
by Apple Crystal
Summary: A young Pokémon who struggled to know why the way she was her whole life is suddenly told a shocking truth by her parents! She then sets out to try and find out the entire truth but also runs into some dangerous foes and a villain who might actually catch her heart? If he does, will she turn evil or will she change them? (Discontinued cuz its bad XD)
1. Chapter 1 -beginning of the journey

AN: Hi! This is my first ever fic and my first story ever! Plz no rude reviews or comments! I dont do rude ppl at all!

EDIT: apparently my story is not readable bc some things not being something and bc of capitalization like geez. ppl who read this before if this is true then plz say in a review so I can at least keep capitalizing if it so needed but if not then I will go back to my old style! ALSO MINECRAFT IS MENTIONED AND ID U HATE THE GAME THEN KEEP IT TO URSELF CUZ I LIKE IT

"Rayuz!"

I jumped at hearing my brother shout at me. I looked over at him, my brother is a Absol, but hes different from others as he is a shiny one.

"What? Sorry Travos..I was building something. What is it?" I asked as I turned away form the computer, which had Minecraft on the screen.

"Mom and dad want to talk to you. They are in the living room." My brother said.

"Oh okay. Let me just finish this and ill go. Tell them ok?" I asked and turned back to my computer and went back to building my house.

"Ok. But don't take to long little sister or else mom and dad will get mad." Travos said and left my room. I shrugged and continued playing, after a few minute I got frusterated though and quit since I kept getting killed by monsters.

"UGH! STUPID MONSTERS! Im so done with trying to play normal its peaceful mode for me forever." I yelled angry as I closed the game out and got out my chair. I looked around my room.

My room walls were painted black, the carpet was a blood red and many things were black. Posters of many bands were on the walls and many of them humans ones, my family thinks I'm super weird for it but I like them and giving humans a chance. The bands are Panic At The Disco, Blackveil Brides, My Chemical Romance, and others! I flew over to my closet and looked inside, seeing all my clothes. I have many band shirts and all of them black of course, a few normal black ones which had writing on them, black pants and skirts but some had color on them. I began thinking on what to wear tomorrow but shook my head and closed my closet doors.

I looked over at my bed which was still messy. It had black bed sheets and about 3 blankets on top, all black. I had many pillows and such on and around my bed. I had a computer desk and a really high poweted computer thst I played all sorts of gsmes on, a dresser with a mirror and a comfy big gaming chair that I redecorated myself with all sorts of plushies.

Okay enough just floating around! I needed to go talk to my parents. I left my room and went downstairs, looking around. I then went to the living room and saw my parents sitting on the couch, watching TV. My parents are both Absols, like my big brother.

"Mom? Dad? There was something you wanted to talk about? What is it?" I asked as I fkosted over to them.

"Oh Rayuz. Yes there is something we need to talk about. Sit down over there." said, pointing over to a nearby chair. I nodded and floated over, aitting down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Rayuz... you know how you dont look like any of us or anything?" My mom asked. I nodded.

It was true. I didnt. I was a Latias while the rest of my family were Absol or some other dark type Pokémon. They all loved me anyway but I still felt left out at times but I didnt care but I did wonder why I looked the way I do. My normally red feathers are a pure black while the white parts are a blood red with a few dark grey flecks here and there. My right eye is a blood red while my left eye is a neon green. My pupils are also slits like a lizard or something else. My claws are a bright red as well. I was always bullied because of the way I look by being called a monster, disgusting and even getting beat up. I didnt fight back until I was in high school and kicked the bullies asses hard and scared them away me any more. I never told my family or anything about it or asked why I always looked this way but now I should probably ask...

"Yeah. Why is that?" I asked.

"Rayuz.. I don't know how to tell you this but your adopted. Your mom amd me found you one day in the woods like you were." My dad said.

My eyes widened and I gasped as quietly as I could in pure shock. Adopted?! But why?! I.. Guess it makes sense but still! Why keep this secret from me for over 15 years!

My mom and dad said they found me in a hole under a tree, wrapped up in a black blanket and that said to take care of me and shelter me. They are both Absols they can sense danger and such easily and they were sensing so much from around me that they quickly took me and left. They said I was like any kid and I was always happy to luck and such and blah blah. Although at 10 I did something but dont remember it.

"I.. Un... Uh... Well, I don't mins it though. You guys are amazing and such. But why was I just left there?" I asked frowning.

"We did some research as you grew up to see where you came from. It turns out there was a big lab of people around when you were a baby. They did terrible and gruseme experiments on Pokémon and humans to turn them into horrible tools of destruction and many succeeded but it changed them quickly and made them look like monsters. But they were found out and they let all the experiements lose and some are still destroying many things today. We think your one of those experiments and they were going to keep you as your the most powerful of them but someone must have tired to save you which is how we found you the way you were." Mom said.

I stared, my eyes wide in shock. This was all crazy!

"This is crazy! Are you guys sure?" I asked.

"We are. But you are age to leave home though and past it. We just wanted you to know so you can be prepared." My mom said.

"Yes. We want you to be careful." My dad said concerned. I could see mom trying not to cry. I smiled and floated over to them and hugged them happily.

"Its ok. I will be careful I swear I will. Ill call everyday!" I said happily. My mom stopped crying and mom and dad hugged me back. We let go after a few minutes and I went upstairs to pack. I grabbed my backpack and opened my closet, getting all my clothes and putting them in. I packed anything and everything I needed also downstairs and other things. I also packed all my bedsheets and blankets. After I was sure I had everything I went downstairs with my phone in hand and with my headphones around my neck. I floated by the door with my backpack.

"Mom! Dad! Travos! Im ready to leave!" I called out. My family all heard me and came to see me off, all of me closely.

"Please try to call as much as possibke! Not on rainy days though! You could get struck by lighting!" said as she let go as did every one else and stepped back.

"I won't." I said,.smiling and waved goodbye one last time and then went out the front door. I looked around and sighed as I knew I would miss this place but I nodded, knowing I had to be brave and flew up into the sky as the sun was setting.

An: nice reciew plz!


	2. Chapter 2 & 3 - Threats and questions

An: so last chapter fanfiction was rude and deleted some words out of the doc I typed e rything in! WHAT THE EHCK! Is this a common bug or something?! Also, I aim to have lots of reviews! So review plz as much as possible! :D

A few days after I left, I was going good. I found lots of berries of all kinds! It was kind of scary being out on my own espeically with wild Pokémon around but they were friendly. I thought they all were.. Well.. Before I ran into them.

I sat up, yawning as I looked around the burrow I dug. I frowned and curled back up in my blankets, my hair was messy. Oh right. Im in my human form right now. In my human form I have a short black short and skirt, a red belt with a large red diamond in the middle of it, black and light and neon green striped arm warmers ans my hair is short with a large flip over my neon green eye, it had red streaks and the flip was dyed neon green akso and I had pale white skin. I had black nail polish also. And I had my normal ears and tail which was a dragons and a very dark midnight blue sky color with black spikes going down to the tip. Oh right. I forgot to mention last time I am half dragon. It has something to do with the lab when I was a baby maybe I dont know at all. Although I was a bit uncomfortable so I switched forms.

I was now a Meloetta. My normally gren hair was black with red streaks and a neon green flip of it over my neon green eye. My hair went down my back to the small of my back also. The normally white parts were still so and my dress went to the ground now and was pitch black with a blood red stripe. My hands were still the same and such. I don't know how I can switch into another pokémon but probably because of the lab when I was a baby or something. I hope I can figure it out.

My ears twitched at hearing something outside and I sat up quickly, looking at the entrance which was covered by lots of plants and such to keep it out of view which I made myself.

"Come out! We can smell your gross sent!" Yelled a gruff male voice as I could hear rustling from the outside.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Come out you experiment freak! We know who you are! Fight us noe!" Yelled a high pitched but evil femalenvoice. I frowned and moved away from my bed and flew up to the entrance, emerging from it. However I just barely missed a stream of toxic hitting me and I to srr my attackers.

There was a Grovile and a Doudble.

"Why do you want to fight me? What did I do to you?!" I yelled.

"Your a freak! Freaks like you shouldnt exist or anything! Prepare to die!" The Grovile said as they ran at me, prparing to use leaf blade at me but I dodged it and used luster plunge against him and kicked him away as hard as I could. The Doudble ran at me with its own swords but I fired a firethrower at them and burned . they stumbled back and growled and used lshadie claw at me and hit me which made me stumble back and I yelled in pain. I used dark pulse against them and it threw them back hard to where they crashed through a tree hard and the tree fell where they landed. Rhe Grovile ran to attack me again but I used close combat on him and punched and kicked him hard, with the last kick I sent them flying into the forest. I panted as I frowned

"Well it isnt safe here." I said with a frown and went back into the burrow and got my backpack and things and put them all back into there and then closed it. I put my backpack on and went back outside and looked around carefully to make sure I wasnt being watched and flew up high into the air.

I dont know how long I traveled or anything. I think like 2 weeks or something but I reached a nice town with lots of Pokémon and humans. I was nervous to introduce myself because I didn't want people to think I was a monster or anything but I did at some point and at firsr some did think I was but now they dont! I walked around the town as a Glaceon as I looked around. My fur was a dark black and the hat like part was a blood red, I had flesh ribbons like a Sylveon which were all a blood red with black tips, as were the two on the side of my hat thing on my head. My paws were a neon green and I had black spikes bracelets on and a P!ATD hoodie which I decided to keep on whenever I could because they are my favorite band. My eyes were still the same and my tail was that of a dragon except it was smaller now to fit my form.

"Rayuz!"

I blinked and turned to see a girl running up to me and they stopped in front of me. The girl was wearing a black MCR shirt that went past her hips, black skinny jeans and black spikes bracelets and a chocker. She also had black and white converse and black nail polish on and lots of eyeliner around her eyes. Her hair was also black and short with a long flip of it covering her right eye and had red and flame blue tips. Her eyes were a dazzling light green.

"Hey Mia! How are you?" I asked, smiling.

"Great! I was wondering what your doing today?" Mia said.

"Oh well-" I began but was cut off by a loud scream of fear. I turned my heas to see people running away form something and I ran towards the area, Mia following me. When we got there we saw a tall man who had a dark midnight black vest with a grey shirt and black pants on with a blue fedora and a gold watch on his right wrist. His right eye was a dark midnight blue while the right was a deep devil red. His hair was midnight black with dark green tips and streaks and he had pale skin, and wore black dress shoes.

The strange man threw a dark black fireball at a stand and it exploded in flames, making more people run away in fear. I growled in anger. How can he just hurt these people for no reason?!

"Im fighting him." I said.

"I will fight also. But ill get everyone to safety first. Distract him!" Mia shouted and ran to get people to safety as I summon my weapons. I had a blood red sword with a dark black handle and the rips were a neon green, the handle was shaped to be my head in my Latias form and had moving music notes and icicles around the blade like my Meloetta and Glaceon form. My other weapon was a large staff that was a black and there was a mystical orb that cracled with lots of power and many elemements and some I didn't even know. I shot a bolt of lightning at the man which hit him right in the stomach and sent him crashing into a wall behind him.

"What?!" The man asked in surorise as he looked around then saw me. Then smiled.

"Well look who it is! The monster of the town!" The man laughed evilly.

"Who are you and why are you hurting these people for no reason!" I yelled.

"All will be revealed in time. I only had to lure you out. It is time for me to go bye." The man said as he continued laughing then teleported away, his laughter echoing until it stopped completely.

"Who was that?" I though, frowning deeply as I put my weapons away.

"Who was that?! He didn't destroy much but still!" Mia yelled as she ran up to me.

"I dont know." I said, frowning. I looked around at all the damage then saw something and walked over to it. It was a amulet with a Aegislash eye in the middle and a dark red surrounding it. The gem was surrounded by gold. I picked it up and looked at it confused. Werid.

"Should I keep it?" I asked, turning to Mia.

"Yeah. Your pretty powerful and well, yeah. As much as it would be cool to have it your kind of the only one pwoerful enough to protect it here." Mia said. I nodded and put the amulet on. I looked down at it, wondering ehst it was for when I began getting dizzy. And it was bad. I shook my head to try and stay up but I fell in my side and everything went black.

An: so decided to try and merge two chapter cause why not!

When I woke up, I was in my bed in my room at the town. I was really confused. But I still had the amulet,but now I was a Keldeo. My hair was black and the same as in my human form and not bushy like a normal Keldeo and I was also in my resolute form. The feathers were different shades of red and my fur was black, my hooves being a blood red. The normally light blue parts like my tail and chest fur were a neon green instead. My eyes still the same. I still had the amulet on. I looked around and got out of bed and went to my door and went out my room. I headed downstairs to see if anyone was there and my eyes widened at the three figures that were in my living room and I agsped, my eyes wide.

My parents and brother were there!

"Mom? Dad? Travos?! What are you guys doing here?!" I shouted in surprise.

"We were worried after your friend told us what happened. And you've been out for at least 4 weeks. We were so scared." My mom said as she ran up and hugged . I blinked then hugged back, sighing and fighting not to cry.

"Im sorry for scaring you guys I really am." I said, sniffling.

"Its ok. Your alright and thats all that matters." My mom said, smiling as she let go and stepped back.

"Yeah. At least your alright." Travos said, smiling as I walked over and hugged him tightly for a minute before letting go, same for dad.

"Yes. Now, tell us about your adventures so far." My dad said, smiling.

"Well.. Its a long story." I said, smiling as I began telling my family how my adventure was so far. I was glad to ha e them here but I felt dread everytome I remembered that man.

Who was he and how did he know about me and such?


	3. Chapter 3 - memeories and a dream

An: so Rayuzs past is going to be revealed! Well, maybe not completely but just the lab part but meh! Also dont be mad if the scientist are using high tech stuff! Their scientist of course they would have all of thst duh!

I walked into the kitchen, humming happily and was in my Keldeo form still. I walked up to a nearby window and looked out, seeing the bright blue sky and clouds dotting the sky. Maybe a fly would do me good? I was still worrying about earlier because of the strange man.. Maybe I could try to track him down? Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.

I switched to my Glaceon form, still wearing my hoodie and walked out the kitchen and into a hall.

"Guys! I'm going out for a flight!" I yelled.

"Ok! Have fun!" I heard my mom yell.

"Be careful!" My dad and brother yelled from different parts of the house.

"I will!" I shouted then opened the door and left, closing it behind me. I then looked up and flew up into the bright blue sky, smiling. The clouds were comforting.

"Geez. These powers I have. They keep developing and more ever since I left home and since I was asleep for 4 weeks.. Maybe I can try to find thst lab.." I thought as I continued flying, and I nodded to myself. I was going to try and find it. After an hour or so, I saw an abandon building that was very worn down. I flew down to it and landed nearby. It had all sorts of plants and vines coverinf it. My eyes glowed a pastel green and they all moved away so that I could get through. I walked though the entrance and my eyes stopped glowing.

"Gee. This place is run down." I muttered, looking around. I was getting an idea on maybe making it my base as I saw lots of high tech technology like guns, bows, knives and more. I walked up to a machine and examened it. It was some sort of machine but it.. Seemed familiar..

 **flashback! -**

 **A small Latias was in a machine, many wires and tubes connected to it and an oxygen mask on and it looked like any Latias except it looked to be just a baby and barely hanging on to life. Many scientist were around it, holding weapons to be safe and one had a high tech clipboard that was a thin glass hologram tablet. It had the Latias heartbeat and other stat on it thst showed her heartbeat to be slow and in small spikes all the other ones the same also.**

 **"Finally. After 4 years.. Is everything actually ready?" One of them asked.**

 **"Yes sir it is" another said.**

 **"Then lets commence." Said rhe same one from earlier. The other scientist nodded and reached out to control panels and pressed a couple of buttons. The control panels flashed red quickly and brightly and then some sort of black liquid went into the machine and it rose up about halfway before it put in a red one that filled it the rest of the way. The machine then glowed a dark red and everything was blinding. After a few minutes the glow died down and thr machine was noe empty except for the Latias who appeared to be completely healthy now, her breathing strong and completely soaked after the strange black and red liquids. Her feathrrs were now completely different also. The normally red parts were now pitch black and the white parts a blood red, its claws were the same color.**

 **"YES! SUCCESS!" The main scientist yelled in excitement as they smiled madly. The other scientist cheered loudly.**

 **"Marionete deal with the experiment 0 now. We will call you for her when needed." The main scientist said. A woman nodded and walkrd up to the machine after walking to a nearby table and grabbed a white towel. She pressed a combination of buttons on a panel next to it and the machine opened. She wrapped the Latias in the towel and walked out the room with it and down a hall to a door towards the end of it and opened it with a yellow card and went inside it. It looked like a small room with a bed, nightstand and a lamp with a book next to it. She walked over to the bed and dried off the Latias carefully. The Latias was starting to wake up as they blinked their eyes open. Their right eye was now a blood the left eye was a neon green. Her pupils were also slits like a lizards now also. They stared at the woman, confused and afraid.**

 **"Aww don't be scared." The woman said gently as they carefully placed the small Latias on the bed and walked over to a dresser and looked through it until they got out a black blanket. They were about to close the dresser.**

 **"WARNING!WARNING! ALL ENPLOYEES TO EVACUATE! SOILDERS TO THE FRONT!" An alarm screamed as a bright red light began flashing all over the building and fighting could be heard outside and footsteps and screams. The Latias wailed in fear. The woman ran over to the Larias and wrapped her up in the blanket and picked them up and then ran out the door after it opened. The lab was being destroyed as much of it collapsed. The woman ran into a nearby forest as she held the Latias close and ran over to a nearby tree with a hole under it. The carefully placed them in the hole and a note next to them and ran as fast as she could away.**

 **End flashback. -**

I gasped and jumped away, my eyes wide. That explains it all! everything! My head was hurting so much and my amulet was flowing an evil black but I disnt notice as I was reeling from the recent memeory. I felt tears in my eyes at the my flashback. Was she still alive? Was she dead? I want to know! I sniffles as tears streamed down my face, but quickly wiped them away. I had to find something here. I walked around the area, seeing nothing to interesting until a stepped on something thin. I switched to my Meloetta form and picked the item up, dusting it off of all the dust and saw it was some sort of clipboard with all sorts of notes.

Day 1 - testing to see how experiment 0 does with turning into any kind of Pokémon. Only the legendary ones done first

Day 2 - see how the experiment does with attack and if she knows everyone in the book or not

Day - she has weapons she is able to summon at all times. We will test if she can summon them correctly or not.

I growled. "How can they think of me like some tool?! Im not a damn tool!" I yelled angrily and threw the clipboard to the floor, turning into my Keldoe form and stomoed all over it as much as I could, breaking it into pieces as tears blurred my vision and I stepped away, switching to my Glaceon form and running out the room and out the building.

I sniffles as tears streamed down my face as the memeory kept replaying in my head. I left the abandoned building and flew away, switching to my Latias form and clears clouded my vision. Did all of this happen for a reason? I hope it did. I really did.

I flew for hours until I noticed the sun startinf to set. I still felt my heart heavy and flew back to my home. I entered the house and closed the front door behind me and said hi to my family who were eating. I told them I was tired and went to go to bed. I took off my P!ATD hoodie and my spike bracelets and put on a large BVB shirt I liked to use as a sleep shirt. I turned off all the lights in my room and closed all the curtains and then got into bed. They smelled like dandelions and lavender, which means my mom must have washed me earlier. I sighed, remembering when she would sing me to sleep when I was little. I closed my eyes and fell asleep easily.

 **Later thst night - dreaming -**

 **"What? Where am.I?" Rayuz asked as she looked around and was in her Latias form. She looked confused. She didn't know wherr it why she was in a dark abyss.**

 **"So you finally showed up." Said a familiar voice. I gasped and turned to see the same man from this morning.**

 **"Who are you?" I snarled.**

 **"My names Lucifer." Lucifer said.**

 **"What do you want from me? What did I do to you?" I asked, frowning.**

 **"Your very powerful and you have that amulet which makes you even more. I want you to join me in my quest." Lucifer ssid, smiling wickedly.**

 **"No! I will never fight for evil!" I shouted angrily as him.**

 **"Awe please consider it. How about we get to know each other?" Lucifer asked, smirking.**

 **"What?" I asked.**

 **"You and me hang out together and get to know each other more. We show each other how we live and such and see who is on the right side? Deal?" Lucifer asked.**

 **I opened my mouth to say no but thought about it. If I did show him all thr good around maybe I could turn him to our side...**

 **It was worth a shot.**

 **"Ok fine." I said.**

 **"Great! See you tomorrow night." Lucifer laughed before he disappeared into the darkness...**

 **I was about to tell his name before I seened to lose conciousness.**

I bolted up, panting and my eyes wide.

"What kind of dream was that?!" I whispered to myself, whimpering.


End file.
